


plays at being a good boy

by offsocks



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsocks/pseuds/offsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him a while to figure this out, he'd never thought to look for it because Seungri's so shameless but it turns out the one thing that makes him shy, makes him blush prettier than a schoolgirl, is someone watching him touch himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plays at being a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> lol lazy grammar and missing punctuation, sorry :(

Seungri's laying naked on the bed, obedient for the first time all day. A good thing, when Jiyong's still half-frustrated from hours of dance practice spent trying to keep everyone moving the right way. Especially Seungri who always wanted to spin off and embellish the steps to make himself stand out, always so hungry for attention. It's one of the things Jiyong loves about him because they're the same in that, different only in how honest they are about it.

It's the reason Seungri can lay there on display, the thing that's slowly making him hard without a hand on his body. It's interesting watching him, the flush of pink that works it's way down his chest and the tiny twitches of his muscles as he does his best to stay still, so while one part of Jiyong wants to join him and touch most of him is content to sit here across the room and stare. Seungri's unpredictable and half the fun's waiting to see what he'll do next.

Of course, the other half is in making him give in under Jiyong's dominance so at the first move of his hand, Jiyong speaks, tells him not to move and can't stop his grin when Seungri freezes with one hand on his thigh. Here, at least, Seungri doesn't push, is so sweet.  
"Not yet, baby." Jiyong murmurs, "You're so hot like this" and Seungri moans quietly. "Are you going to be good for me?"

Seungri nods, smiling sweetly at him through lowered lids and if Jiyong didn't know him better he'd probably believe it. He looks so cute laying there blushed out, far younger than he is but his body shows his maturity, dark hair trailing to his groin and dusting his strong calves, all the puppy fat Jiyong used to pinch turned into muscle. He's still soft around the edges though, Seungri's never been able to keep too much muscle on without working hard at it and most of the time he's too lazy. Or maybe too confident, Jiyong thinks, he knows how good he looks like this, knows how much Jiyong likes the give of his body under fingers and teeth.

"Aren't you gonna join me, hyung?" Said with a twist of his hips to stretch his stomach and thighs, displaying shamelessly and there's the start of smugness in the turn of his lips so Jiyong sits back in the chair, says "Nah, baby. I want to see you touch yourself" and laughs low as Seungri's face twists. It took him a while to figure this out, he'd never thought to look for it because Seungri's so shameless but it turns out the one thing that makes him shy, makes him blush prettier than a schoolgirl, is someone watching him touch himself.

He's gonna fight, Jiyong knows, but maknae always gives in to his leader in the end so he cuts off the whine of his name with a curt order, "Maknae, do it or leave." And Seungri knows from experience that he means it so he lifts his hands up to touch himself. He brings both hands to his cock, and he's still hard despite his embarrassment but Jiyong's not looking to have this end so quickly.

"Not there. Not until I tell you to." Seungri's slow in moving his hands and Jiyong wonders if he'll fight it, murmurs, "Seungri-ah, move your hands" and knows he's got him when Seungri shifts his hands to lay on his stomach.

"Ah, that's a good place to start, your cute little tummy. Feel how soft your skin is there, baby," and Seungri draws his hands over his stomach and up to his ribs then down again to his hip bones. "There, you like it when I bite you there, don't you?" He smiles as Seungri digs his fingers in reflexively. "And your thighs," Seungri's hands follow his voice, "that sweet spot behind your knee that makes you squeak, little Seungri." He lifts his legs to reach it, opens up so Jiyong can see the curve of his arse and the dusky pinkness between his cheeks. It sends a flash of heat down his body and he slides down in the chair, spreads his legs to take the pressure of his cock. He could come like this, could stuff his hand down his pants and jerk himself off to the sight of Seungri laying there open for him but he wants to see more so he keeps his hand above his clothes. He can't stop himself from palming his cock through his pants though, squeezing hard.

"So pretty, Seungri. You're so pretty like this. So hard for me; you're pink all over, baby." He can't stop the rhythmic press of his hand on his cock and he keeps talking half to distract himself. "I can see how hard your little nipples are. You're so sensitive there, aren't you? Touch them, baby." Seungri whines as he obeys and Jiyong smiles, maknae's never liked being teased but most of the time he refuses to show it. He's running his fingertips over his nipples now, soft and teasing, and glancing up at Jiyong through his lashes because he knows that's not what Jiyong wants.

"Like I would, Seungri. Do it like I would if my hands were on you." Seungri's fingers tighten, pinch at his nipples and as his thighs shudder and his breath becomes laboured Jiyong rips at his fly, manages to open his pants enough to free his cock, denim tight around his thighs and pressing against his balls but he can't take the time to take them off when Seungri's moaning as he works his nipples, pulling now in a way that has to hurt, just the way Jiyong would if he had his hands on all that pale skin just waiting to be marked. "Should I make you come just from that? You know you will, baby, you're so easy." He shakes his head and whines but Jiyong can see him, see everything, there's no way for Seungri to hide like this.

He's leaking against his belly, cock blood dark and tight against his stomach and Jiyong can nearly taste the salt of him in his throat. He can smell him, smell both of them, thick sex funk on the back of his tongue and he has to swallow his own spit before he can talk again.

"Baby, you know what I want now, don't you?" Seungri just moans and tugs harder at his nipples. "Lick your fingers, get them wet," and maybe that wasn't the best idea because the sight of Seungri sucking on his fingers like he's starving for something in his mouth forces Jiyong to take his hand off of his cock before he comes as easy as a teenager.

"You want it, baby?" and Jiyong can see that he does, hips rolling with every slide of his fingers over his tongue. Seungri's mouth is soft and eager; he sucks cock better than anyone Jiyong's ever known, but he fucks like a dream. He's hot and tight, body grasping like he can't survive without the press of cock inside him. "Just one. Slowly, Seungri." And yeah, there's the groan, an obvious complaint even as Seungri obeys, trails his spit-slick fingers down his body until he can push one inside his pink little hole. "Fuck yourself on it, baby," Jiyong whispers and he's not sure Seungri can even hear him but it doesn't matter because Seungri's moaning and pushing inside. Jiyong knows what it feels like inside his maknae's body and his fingers twitch and tighten on his cock.

"One more. Slow." He's not sure who this punishes more as he watches Seungri work two fingers inside, "Slow, baby. I wanna see it. You know I can never wait. I wanna see it now."

Jiyong can't stop his hand from pulling at his cock, his heart's racing and he's panting in time with Seungri's quick breaths. Seungri draws his legs up higher on the bed, opens wider, and it can't be comfortable, he's got to be feeling the stretch in his thighs and the raw rub of fingers only wet with spit. It's the same for Jiyong, the back of the chair digging into his shoulders and the catch of his sweaty palm on his cock but he can't move, can't tear his eyes away even as he brings his hand up and licks at his palm to make it easier to fuck his fist, closes his fingers tight in a poor imitation of the clutch of Seungri's body.

The view though, he can't give it up. Seungri's hand is working hard between his thighs now and he curls to the side, maybe unconsciously, maybe in shyness, Jiyong doesn't really care as he spits out "No! Seungri-yah, don't hide. You're so cute, baby, show me." Seungri's straining, breathing hard as he fucks down on his fingers. He still hiding his eyes though, still shy, and Jiyong makes the effort to control his voice, speaks softly. "Look at me. C'mon, baby." Seungri lifts his eyes, looks straight at Jiyong with lust clouded eyes and moans nearly loud enough to drown out Jiyong's whispered "Make yourself come. Wanna see it, so hot. All over yourself, baby."

He hears it though, left hand moving fast to his cock and stripping it hard in a pace Jiyong matches on his own cock, even as Seungri pushes a third finger into his stretched little hole. At the touch of his hand on his cock he lets out the first words since this started, grinds out "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me Jiyong fuckmefuckmefuckme please, Jiyong Jiyong, oh..." voice rising and then falling to a murmur as he spunks all over his own belly and Jiyong's nearly there, jerking hard and moving the chair with every twist of his wrist and it's the sight of Seungri finger fucking himself through his orgasm that sends him over, makes him shout and spill over his own fingers.

He takes a while to come down, boneless except for the hand that keeps milking at his cock until post-come sensitivity forces it still. Seungri's curled away from him on the bed, the tight muscles in his back showing his embarrassment sharply. Jiyong's pretty sure he could fall asleep in this chair, as uncomfortable as it is, but he forces himself up, wipes his come streaked hand on his jeans and strips them off. Seungri flinches away when he flops on the bed and Jiyong's too tired to deal with this shit so he rolls over to pull Seungri hard against him, murmurs "Sleep, baby. You did good" and let's himself fall asleep to the feel of Seungri relaxing against him, hand moving to cover Jiyong's on his stomach.


End file.
